The UCLA Project for Developmental Disabilities is directed toward developing and evaluating more cost-effective approaches for training parents as teachers of their developmentally disabled children. The programs generally follow a behavior modification orientation, training parents to more competently teach skills and manage behavior problems. The curriculum is designed around written and visual media, so as to be exportable to other agencies. The Project is presently completing its second year. The primary research has involved a comparison of group and individual training formats, an analysis of long-term benefits of training, an analysis of family characteristics which are predictive of successful programming and follow-through and a pilot study of a school-based program for families who fail to gain in the other training formats. To date over 100 families have completed training and a curriculum guide detailing procedures for conducting this parent training has been written. The next phase of the project will seek to determine effective ways of training agency staff to implement parent training within their agencies and to determine agency characteristics which facilitate or impede implementation.